Dozy Dawn
- | characters = Tiffi, Odus | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard | previous = Nocturnal Nuisance | previous2 = Nocturnal-Nuisance.png }} This marks the end of the Dreamworld storyline. No further episodes are expected to be released in Dreamworld from that point on. Completion of this episodes will reward you boosters equivalent to the Jackpot. Story Before episode: Tiffi is sleeping under the tree. After episode: As the sun rises, Tiffi wakes up and bumps into the tree. This surprises Odus and he falls off the tree. Then, Tiffi walks out for another adventure. Odus flies up to the sky, and he thanks the player. He then quietly leaves, marking the end of Dreamworld. New things *Unfortunately, nothing new is added. Levels There are five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and , as well as two insanely hard levels: and . Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Nocturnal Nuisance and of similar difficulty to its Reality counterpart, Fizzy Falls. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |450,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level in Dreamworld |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level in Dreamworld |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level in Dreamworld Final Dreamworld level |} Gallery Story= Dozy Dawn Before.png|Before story Dozy Dawn After.png|After story The sun rises.png|The sun rises Odus about to fall again.png|Tiffi wakes up and bumps the tree, and suddenly Odus gets surprised. Odus fell down on the tree.png|Odus falls off of the tree The Odus is still surprised.png|Surprised Odus Its been fun See you later.png|"It's been fun! See you later!" Dozy Dawn-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Dozy Dawn-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Get prize= Dreamworld Ending.png|"Time to wake up!" The end of the Dreamworld (On Facebook/King.com website) Screenshot 2015-06-24-12-02-20.png|"Time to wake up!" The end of the Dreamworld (On mobile devices) |-| Levels= Level 651 Dreamworld.png|Level 651 - |link=Level 651/Dreamworld Level 652 Dreamworld.png|Level 652 - |link=Level 652/Dreamworld Level 653 Dreamworld.png|Level 653 - |link=Level 653/Dreamworld 654 Dreamworld before.png|Level 654 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 654/Dreamworld 654 Dreamworld after.png|Level 654 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 654/Dreamworld Level 655 Dreamworld.png|Level 655 - |link=Level 655/Dreamworld Level 656 Dreamworld.png|Level 656 - |link=Level 656/Dreamworld Level 657 Dreamworld.png|Level 657 - |link=Level 657/Dreamworld Level 658 Dreamworld.png|Level 658 - |link=Level 658/Dreamworld Level 659 Dreamworld.png|Level 659 - |link=Level 659/Dreamworld Level 660 Dreamworld.png|Level 660 - |link=Level 660/Dreamworld Level 661 Dreamworld.png|Level 661 - |link=Level 661/Dreamworld Level 662 Dreamworld.png|Level 662 - |link=Level 662/Dreamworld Level 663 Dreamworld.png|Level 663 - |link=Level 663/Dreamworld Level 664 Dreamworld.png|Level 664 - |link=Level 664/Dreamworld Level 665 Dreamworld.png|Level 665 - |link=Level 665/Dreamworld |-| Icon= Dozydawn.png|Episode icon |-| Exception= Candy Town Map Mobile.png|Candy Town on mobile. An introduction to Candy Crush. 111.jpg|Sleepy Slopes on Mobile is a copy-and-paste of Candy Town on mobile. An introduction to the parallel Dreamworld episodes! Sleepy Slopes.png|The facebook version of the background is different, but still based on Candy Town because they both serve as starting areas of her adventure, and are meant as an introduction. Fizzy Falls Map Mobile.png|A typical episode on Mobile, Fizzy Falls. Dw 45 map.jpg|Fizzy Falls's special Dreamworld counterpart, Dozy Dawn! This is the only such episode whose background and storyline is completely unrelated to its Reality version, even on mobile! Trivia *'This is the final Dreamworld episode with the hint of Tiffi waking up.' *'This is the last Dreamworld episode ever released.' *This episode pays homage to level 666 and the number 666. Level 666 marks the first level which its Dreamworld counterpart is nonexistent. King most likely ceased development of Dreamworld because it both causes great frustration such that very few players reach that far, and that 666 is infamous for being the Number of the Beast and people would expect 666DW to be nearly impossible. **This is the 'proof' which makes 666 an unlucky number. *The map background on mobile devices is similar to the one in web version rather than a mere copy of the map background of Fizzy Falls. Otherwise, map backgrounds on mobile versions are always directly and simply copied from its Reality counterpart. This is the only exception in which the background and appearance of the Dreamworld episode is not a modified version of its Reality counterpart at all. **There is zero resemblance to Fizzy Falls besides its level and pathway. Sleepy Slopes and Candy Town are however based on each other, since the scene and story of Sleepy Slopes is itself a counterpart of Candy Town, and they both serve as the introduction of each realm. **The pathway on mobile version is slightly shorter than the one on web version that, it stops right at level 665, rather than having a "free pass" point afterwards. **Even the location of level 665 is also different. Comparing to the pathway of Fizzy Falls, it is placed at the same location of usual "To be continued" wrench icon. **In the game background of mobile version, Tiffi is awake in her usual outfit, along with Odus (unlike Fizzy Falls). It is still tinted blue like all preceding Dreamworld episodes, but the background is the only one not directly copied from the Reality counterpart. *The episode's pathway was uncovered on Facebook on April 29, 2015. There have never been a previous unreleased appearance based on Fizzy Falls. *This is the last episode in the entire game to have dialogue. **This episode, alongside with Sleepy Slopes, are the only Dreamworld episodes to contain dialogue. This is likely because both episodes happen at the same location (only on web version). *This episode has the shortest name in Dreamworld with 8 letters, tied with Honey Hut in Reality. *This episode contains the 300th jelly level, which is level . *From the release of this episode, all worlds have 3 episodes. Also, from the release of this episode, further Reality episodes have a "free pass". Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World Eight (Dreamworld) Category:World finales Category:Game finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes